Under the moonlight, a kiss of blood
by Sereitei Yamamoto-Gokudera
Summary: YAOI Cap.5 FINALIZADO La tragedia del cazador. Recuerdos sepultados. Más allá de la muerte y el dolor, el amor trasciende en las sombras en busca de un final feliz en una segunda e inesperada oportunidad, en el mundo de la noche. 8059, D18 y 6927.
1. 1 Corazón colapsado

**Under the moonlight, a kiss of blood**

_Capítulo 1:_Corazón colapsado

* * *

><p><strong>Diciembre<strong>

_Tokyo, Japón_

Que hermosos ojos. Eso pensé cuando lo vi. Sus ojos eran de un precioso granita, como sangre fresca fulgurando bajo la luz de la luna, aunque dentro de mi departamento, con la ventana y sus correspondientes persianas cerradas, era imposible que la luna se infiltrara. Aun así sus ojos resplandecían de ese modo. Quizás eran ladrones del brillo lunar, o simplemente hijos criados bajo el manto de la noche durante demasiado tiempo como para dejar de lado el toque materno. No importa. Solo importa el que eran unos ojos hermosos como ningunos que hubiera visto en mi vida, y que me hicieron temblar de pies a cabeza.

-_¿Quién eres? _

-_¿Quieres la verdad?_

Asentí.

Preocupado, nervioso, molesto, temeroso. No. Pese a que tenía el mundo de justificantes para ponerme a gritarle que se largara, arrojándole cuanto estuviera a mi alcance, no hice nada. Me quedé parado frente suyo, con el portafolio en la mano izquierda, respirando lo necesario.

-_Soy un vampiro._

Fruncí el ceño. "Soy un vampiro", tocó, sutil, una fibra de mi lógica, soltando en mi torrente sanguíneo una oleada de químicos de miedo, incredulidad y enojo que ignoró el adormecimiento del que era presa, en el que dormitaba inexplicablemente mi conciencia y racionalidad tras encontrarme con su mirada carmín.

_Los vampiros no existen._

_Sé que soy un friki de lo sobrenatural, y en especial de los vampiros, pero hasta yo se que son solo parte del folclore japonés y europeo._

_¿Este imbécil cree que puede allanar mi departamento, burlarse de mí y salirse con la suya sin una reconstrucción facial?_

Lejos, brotaban los pensamientos que debía tener, aquellos que eran normales y que desembocarían en el inevitable final de una golpiza para ese imbécil de ojos hermosos, demasiado alto, con un par de hoyuelos que revelaban que la mayor parte del tiempo sonreía –aunque ahora se mostrara serio-, cabellos negros a picos desvariados, que decía ser un vampiro.

Apreté los puños. Intenté tranquilizarme para evitar creerle y alenté a la razón a imperar.

-_"¡Los vampiros n…!"_

-_"¿no existen?"_ –Enarcó triste los ojos.- _Es antinatural. No deberíamos, no tenemos derecho alguno a hacerlo, y sin embargo, heme aquí._

Tomó la manga de su camisa y la arremangó arriba del codo, dejando desnuda una buena parte de la piel de su brazo, que distendía hacía mi. Sacó de un bolsillo una navaja, la abrió y con la punta, de abajo a arriba, trazó una la línea rojiza sin penetrar la piel.

-_Observa._

Sabía que no tenía que creer en sus palabras. La lógica me impedía creer algo que a gritos, mi instinto, mi intuición, decía que era verdad. ¿Las pruebas? No puedo explicarlo. Es como si su presencia fuera la prueba que necesitaba. El derroche de seducción que sin un movimiento me envolvía. Sus ojos. Su voz profunda que violaba el cerrojo de mi cuerpo y se adentraba hasta estremecer mi alma. Él era la prueba, él era la duda… él era un vampiro.

La navaja se adentró lentamente en la piel, atravesando la dermis, la epidermis, abriendo de abajo a arriba un surco de 5 centímetros que chorreaba una gruesa línea de sangre que siguió la curvatura de su brazo, hasta ser víctima de la gravedad y caer en 2 gotas, que antes de llegar al suelo y esparcirse con un "plof" mudo, regresaron a su brazo junto con el resto de la sangre. La herida era un hoyo oscuro que engullía lo que se escapó y reconstruía lo destruido, cerrándose ante mis ojos. En pocos segundos, la piel morena volvió a ser lisa. La navaja, la sangre, la herida, el dolor que nunca existió en el semblante del vampiro, todo fue lanzado a un pasado que no pareció constar al tiempo, solo a nosotros dos.

-_¿Qué quieres de mi?_ –Aparté la mirada de su brazo regresándola a sus ojos.

Él sonrió, con una inocencia inaudita para un vampiro. Y esa curvatura en sus labios, me enchinó la piel más que si se me hubiera abalanzado, con sus colmillos apuntando a mí yugular.

-_¿No sería mejor que empezaras por preguntar el nombre de quien se metió en tu casa sin pedir permiso?_ –Guardó la navaja en el bolsillo.

Me atreveré a decir que es probable que él tuviera más miedo del que supuestamente debí haber tenido yo. Si lo pienso detenidamente, es probable que los vampiros nos tengan más miedo a nosotros, que nosotros a ellos, porque eventualmente su existencia nos es un peligro, y la reacción que tenemos hacia ellos no es precisamente la más civilizada. Además, somos millones, ellos solo son cientos -¿cientos? ¿decenas? tal vez menos-. Nosotros podemos sobrevivir a la luz del día y las sombras de la noche… ellos no. Y ese miedo tatuado en su mirada, aunado al hechizo que emitía, me controlaban, me orillaron a hacer la pregunta como si la hubiera incrustado en mi cabeza, jalado por mi tráquea y extraído de mis labios con un hilo invisible.

-_¿Cómo te llamas?_

-_Yamamoto Takeshi._

Yamamoto… Takeshi…

Él…

* * *

><p><strong>**10 años atrás**<strong>

_Namimori_

-_¡Eh! ¡Cabeza de pulpo! ¡Espera!_

-_¡No es mi culpa que seas una tortuga, Cabeza de Césped!_

Dos adolescentes corriendo por las calles de Namimori. Vidas despreocupadas. Una amistad, aunque difícil de entender por sus constantes reyertas e insultos, brutamente sincera.

-_¡No soy lento! ¡Tú eres un tramposo por no esperarme y echar a correr!_

-_¡Te quedaste como lelo cuando el profesor Xanxus se giró! ¡Si querías que supiera que te gusta, hubiera sido ligeramente más obvio si se lo escribías en la pelota de futbol, antes de patearla hacia él! ¡Chance y de ese modo le hubiéramos dado una razón para que realmente pensara que fue a propósito! ¡Ahora nuestro cuello pende de un hilo en matemáticas!_

-¡¿Qué dijiste, señorito "me gusta la Historia"?

-_¡Que no me gusta!_

-_Si. Ya. Claro._

A los 15 años el mundo es un lienzo sin escribir. Un mar de posibilidades. Un horizonte inexplorado de deseos, de anhelos, de sueños. Uno de los puntos decisivos del rumbo de nuestras vidas, al tiempo que un parque de recreo donde todo es despreocupado e inocentón. Vitalidad en plena flor.

Cada que recordaba esos días en la secundaria, inevitablemente sonreía. Tenía buenos amigos, y pasé increíbles momentos. Sin embargo, pese a los gratos recuerdos que aun guardo de esos días antes de que el Cabeza de Césped se mudara con quien fuera nuestro profesor, y comenzara una extraña y peligrosa relación que siempre lo ha hecho feliz, también hay una franja oscura de memorias olvidadas. Un sitio frio que devora la poca dicha que tengo si me acerco demasiado, y me deja seco, a oscuras, sumergido en la desgracia de no saber que ocurrió en ese tiempo que he olvidado.

No puedo preguntar a alguien por esos días, porque no son recuerdos que desaparecieran de un día para otro. Son fragmentos que el tiempo inhumó en lo más profundo, probablemente para mantenerme a salvo de los secretos que en ellos residían. Cuando intento acercarme y resistir al tortuoso despojo de luz, un susurro suplicante desde mi corazón emerge. Fantasmas de palabras y sentimientos, que instan a seguir, a continuar, a no dejarlos. Cadenas más fuertes que el diamante, más transparentes que el viento, que me sujetan y acorralan el corazón, amenazándolo con un brillo tentador que en un ayer inundó mi existencia.

Y ahora, 10 años después… finalmente encontré la vía a ese tramo de pasado que me rogaba lo encontrara, y que me alejara.

La razón por la que olvidé gran parte de esos años, fue porque era doloroso recordarlos y vivir con su sombra presente.

Hace 10 años, me enamoré de un profesor. Un idiota que amaba pasar las tardes observando el cielo, despejado o nublado, recostado en el mismo claro, en lo más alto de una de las colinas de Namimori, que encontré por error una semana antes de que él se mudara a la ciudad, y se convirtiera en mi profesor de historia. Ese idiota era muy bueno dando clases. De inmediato se ganó a los alumnos con su personalidad alegre y relajada, excepto a mí. Desde que lo vi entrar, me cayó como una patada en los bajos esa sonrisa de estúpido que lucía, su incansable cara de tonto y ese "ja, ja, ja" que hacía que las chicas y algunos chicos se derritieran por él. No fue sino que hasta el destino me jugó la mala pasada de coincidir con él en el claro de la colina, que empecé a darme cuenta que era mucho más que solo un idiota feliz. Tenía un lado sensible, maduro, fuerte, recio, que imponía cuando hablábamos de algunos temas, y podía alternarse con las sonrisas de bobo que mostraba a todo el mundo. De modo que poco a poco, entre habituales encuentros, algo nació. Ese lugar pasó de ser el punto de encuentro de un alumno rebelde y un profesor idiota, al punto de encuentro de dos amantes que esperaban a que el instituto terminara.

Afortunadamente, la espera concluyó; desgraciadamente, sin el final esperado.

Me gradué del instituto, pero una semana antes, el glorioso futuro que había planeado al lado de mi idiota profesor, un futuro que incluía mudarme a su departamento y en dos años más viajar con él a Tokyo, se destruyó. El idiota… murió de una extraña y devastadora enfermedad. Los muros de felicidad que construí se vinieron abajo, sepultándome en vida, enterrándome en la piel las afiladas puntas de los escombros, y en el corazón la gélida estaca de un amor asesinado.

Cada paso que di al futuro, fue una pala de tierra sobre cada recuerdo del idiota. Las sonrisas se borraron permanentemente de mi rostro. Me hice profesor de historia. Me mudé a Tokyo. Adquirí un ir y venir de una vida monótona, sin deseos de volverme arriesgar a amar, irónicamente en una persecución constante la sombra de la que huía.

Olvidé.

* * *

><p>-<em>Hayato.<em> –Apreté los parpados.

El impulso del llanto afloró desde mi pecho, ascendiendo con un nudo en la garganta, una metálica sensación en la nariz, y lágrimas encarceladas entre mis parpados.

-_Hayato._ –Detestó dormir. Cuando uno duerme las defensas bajan. Se queda vulnerable a los ataques de los monstruos del pasado, que asechan en los sueños y los metamorfosean en arrogantes y homicidas pesadillas que nos hacen saltar de la cama y mostrarnos tal cual somos: débiles.- Hayato.

Soy débil. Lo sé. Porque no importa cuánto luché por enterrar su recuerdo, el vaho de esos días permaneció intacto en mi infantilmente terco corazón, que pedía, que rogaba, aun sin recuerdos, que regresara para sostenerme en sus brazos, para decirme que me amaba, que todo estaba bien ¡que nunca se apartaría de mi lado!

-_Hayato._-Su voz. Aun siendo una efigie de mi imaginación, es nítida, fresca, cariñosa. Sus palabras franquean toda defensa, llegan a mi lastimado corazón y lo acarician delicada y tortuosamente.

Dime, Takeshi ¿Por qué tuviste que morir y abandonarme?

-_Hayato…_

Perro desgraciado. Me embelesaste por completo, me esclavizaste a ti… y luego, me abandonaste en la calle con el collar bien sujeto al cuello, para que nunca me lo quitara y todo cuanto me viera, supiera que ya tenía dueño, un dueño que no me esperaba de regreso en casa, y al que por más que esperara, no volvería a ver cruzar el marco de la puerta con su estúpida sonrisa, porque no regresaría nunca.

-_Hayato…_

-_Ta… ke… Takeshi_. –Una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla. Solitaria lagrima que se perdería en la funda de la almohada, a falta de una cálida mano que la detuviera y salvara de un abismo sin fin.

-_Ha…_ -Un susurro. La lagrima que es rescatada con una caricia. Me sobresalto al sentir esa mano, y al abrir los ojos e incorporarme de golpe… él está ahí…

¿Cuántas veces imagine que algo así ocurriría al despertar luego de días y días de noches eternas? ¿Cuántas veces me dije que era un imbécil por esperar que regresara? ¿Por qué… solo puedo llorar?

-Takeshi… -Las lágrimas corren libremente por mi rostro, se pierden en la piel, la tela, y sus manos que sostienen mi rostro. Unas manos grandes, pero frías.

Él sonríe. Y solo quiero que diga mi nombre miles de veces para que cuando mi sueño acabe, pueda conservar fresco al menos el fantasmal sentimiento de su voz formando letra a letra mi espíritu, mi ser.

Su pulgar acaricia mis labios resecos. Cierro los ojos. Takeshi lo entiende y se acerca despacio consumiendo cada año que ha pasado. Mis labios reconocen a los suyos de inmediato –me doy cuenta que no es un sueño, aunque me aferro a ello para evitar caer en caso de lo que creo que es el suelo, solo sea una nube pasajera-, no hay necesidad de hablar. Sus manos pierden la timidez inicial con la que alejó el llanto, y se desplazan por mi cuerpo. Es él, es él, el mismo imbécil que cuando tenía que dejar de verme por unos días cuando iba a algún encuentro de profesores, al regresar se abalanzaba sobre mí como una bestia hambrienta, y me devoraba con una ternura y lujuria, indómitas. A pesar de que sus ojos ya no sean del mismo corriente café que adoraba, que las marcas de mis uñas enterrándose en su piel mientras entra en mí y me marca como suyo, a sabiendas de que no lo he hecho con nadie más -que siempre he sido, y seré suy-o, desaparecen casi al instante, es el mismo Yamamoto Takeshi que amo tanto que duele, que sana, que me hace vivir y morir.

Es el mismo, siempre lo será… sea humano… sea vampiro.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Damos comienzo con el primer capítulo de este nuevo fic, completamente 8059… bueno… y con algo de D18 y 6927, pero mayoritariamente 8059, y dejando de lado mi obsesión por meter a la Tuna como piedrita en el camino.

Como ya lo había comentado antes, este ff se podría decir que ya está terminado, así que no creo tardarme mucho al momento de publicar los capítulos. Alrededor de una semana, en lo que hago correcciones y todo eso.

Y pues bueno, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, que no me asesinen mucho porque lo que viene es una historia de drama, nada de comedia, pero como les dije con Hard/Love-Boy, aunque parezca el final de las cosas, recuerden que la 8059 es amor, y también esperanza. Y si… amo a esta pareja.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, y de antemano, agradezco sus rewius, que son el motorcito de mi yaoista imaginación.


	2. 2 Solo si dices que me amas

**Under the moonlight, a kiss of blood**

_Capítulo 2:_Solo si dices que me amas

* * *

><p>-<em>No se les olvide que tienen tarea para regresando de vacaciones. ¿Lo han entendido?<em>

Un "si" mecánico surgió de los labios de los más de 30 alumnos reunidos en el salón de clases. Jóvenes inquietos de 15 años que pensaban en todo menos en la tarea. Ante ellos se abría el camino a la libertad. Una vez que cruzaran la entrada de la escuela, podrían extender sus pequeñas alas y revolotear de un lado a otro disfrutando al máximo de unas bien merecidas vacaciones, que aunque cortas, eran más que agradecidas por cada uno de ellos.

-_Bien. Pueden irse._ –Acomodé los libros, sintiendo las lisas y frías pastas resbalar entre mis dedos.

Tan entretenidos estaban pensando en sus vacaciones, que ninguno notó lo diferente que actuaba el Smoking Bomb-sensei.

Por ese día, no arrojé nada a sus lelas caras que se perdían en las ventanas, sus compañeros, mangas ocultos, el iPod, etc. Me dediqué a darles la clase tranquilamente, sin querer perturbar mi entorno, para retener lo más posible la sensación cosquilleante de felicidad que tenía desde la mañana.

Salí del salón de clases. Caminé por el pasillo, deteniéndome en un fragmento vacio para ver a través de los ventanales la invernal escena blanca. Nieve. ¿Takeshi seguiría en el departamento cuando volviera, o se esfumaría como la nieve al llegar la primavera?

Posé la palma abierta en el cristal.

La noche anterior, fue la mejor en una década. De la profundidad del tiempo, todo el dolor que se añejaba dentro de mi fue extirpado. Durante cuestión de minutos, cada lagrima fue agitada, y el corcho retirado. La espuma que impedía que brotara un nuevo día en mi alma desapareció. Miedo, terror. ¿Soportaría que el sueño se destrozara una vez más? ¿Y si me había vuelto loco? ¿Y si nada era real? ¿Qué pasaría de ahora en adelante? Mil preguntas sin respuestas. Y lo curioso era que entre todas esas preguntas que venían una detrás de otra en fila india, no había ninguna que contemplara la palabra "vampiro" o lo que pudiera significar. Solo pensaba en que Takeshi estaba de regreso después de creer que lo había perdido para siempre, y no quería volver a pasar por el calvario de hacía 10 años.

Cerré el puño sobre el cristal. 5 caminos quedaron dibujados en la fina y blanca capa de paño.

Seguí mi andar hacia la sala de profesores.

Terminaría mi trabajo lo más rápido posible, me despediría de mis apáticos compañeros y saldría pitando. Esa era la idea, al menos hasta antes de ver la pila de carpetas que tenían que ordenarse y que retrasarían todo el plan hasta entrada la noche.

* * *

><p>Departamento 859. Me detuve frente a la puerta, dando cara a la mirilla, incapaz de encontrar el valor suficiente para abrir y adentrarme en mi propio departamento. Las manos me temblaban incontrolables. Apreté los puños y los metí en los bolsillos del abrigo. Suspiré entrecortado. Una nube ligera de vaho se sostuvo en el aire y desapareció. El corazón me retumbaba con eco sordo en los oídos, mientras jugueteaba con la llave en las manos.<p>

-_Abriré, y él estará ahí._-No quería hacerme falsas ilusiones, pero tampoco quería no hacérmelas.

Respiré hondo, introduje la llave con el aliento contenido y un nudo en el estomago.

-_Y-ya llegué._

Aunque deseaba poder mantener la compostura y mostrarme como el Gokudera Hayato de 25 años ¡firme, estoico! o en todo caso capaz de enojarse por cualquier cosa, me era imposible. El nerviosismo y el pánico me dominaban.

-_¿Takeshi? _–El "shi" fue un sonido chillante, que resumía el sentimiento de pánico que me sobrevenía al no haber recibido respuesta apenas al entrar, que taladró mis oídos.

"¡Hayato!" En mi mente, su crispante voz se repitió incesante. En la realidad, no había quien la reprodujera. Estaba solo en aquel frio departamento.

* * *

><p>…<p>

Por más que lo intenté, forzándome a tranquilizarme, apenas si conseguí tomar un poco de café, darme una fugaz ducha, hacer zapping entre canales en la tv, irme a la cama y cerrar los ojos sin conseguir conciliar el sueño, manteniéndome en vigilia, atento al menor ruido, lo que me permitió advertir a Takeshi en cuanto la puerta corrediza del balcón –aposta dejada abierta- se abrió, y él entró sigilosamente, continuando hacía la habitación para esquivar por los pelos, el primer objeto que estaba al alcance de mi mano: un libro.

-_¡Tú, remedo de humano imbécil!_

El libro se estrelló estrepitoso contra la pared y de ahí al suelo.

-_¡¿Ha? _–Prendió la luz. Sus ojos granita, abiertos de par en par sorprendidos por mi recibimiento, apaciguaron mi alma.- _Pensé que estarías dormido._

-_¿Cómo mierda crees que puedo dormir, si el cadáver chupa sangre del idiota que me dejo abandonado durante 10 años, no está cuando llego a casa? _–Sinceridad. Tal vez fue el tiempo sin verlo, la felicidad o el coraje, lo que me hacía imposible cortarme al momento de hablarle. Era difícil, pero también reconfortante.

-_Lo siento._ –Una disculpa sincera.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, tomando mi mentón con sus heladas manos. Acarició con su pulgar mis labios, cerré los ojos, y como era habitual, comprendió que estaba perdonado, sellando la reconciliación con un beso, que a pesar de que sus labios eran un par de formaciones suaves de hielo, encendía mi cuerpo, mi espíritu.

-_¿Dónde estabas?_ –pregunté al separarnos.

No apartó su mirada de la mía. Tampoco respondió.

-_Dime_. –Seguí insistiendo.

-_No te va a gustar la respuesta, Ha._

Me levanté de la cama, calándome la bata del pijama encima. Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y lo miré desafiante. Él seguía tratándome como cuando tenía 15 años y me daba largas antes de decirme lo que pasaba. Eso me desesperaba antes, y no veo porque ahora no… de hecho, ahora no solo era desesperante, sino también doloroso.

-_Takeshi. Han pasado 10 años, no en vano. Creo que merezco que al menos te dejes de rodeos innecesarios si es algo que necesito saber._ –Calma. Me pedí a mi mismo calma, paciencia. Sabía que a pesar de tener 25, probablemente Takeshi pensara aun que era muy joven para entender todo lo que vivió, y que detrás de esa mirada inocentona de 26 años, se ocultaba un alma atormentada que me amaba, pero que se debatía entre lo que debía decirme y lo que no… podía sentirlo, en cada palabra suya, en cada mirada.

-_Tienes razón._ –Ocultó la mirada agachando la cabeza y jugando con sus pulgares.- _Es que… yo… fui… a cazar._

"Cazar". Ese era el modo en el que se refería a alimentarse. A lenguas se notaba la vergüenza que le causaba admitir lo que había hecho. Su espalda encorvada, como la de un niño que espera el regaño, me hizo darme cuenta de lo difícil que estaba resultando para él enfrentarse a mi después de tanto tiempo, con su naturaleza actual.

-_¿Lo mataste?_

Negó.

Me sentí aliviado.

-_Aunque, si otro vampiro lo muerde ahora. Morirá indiscutiblemente._

* * *

><p><strong>*10 años atrás*<strong>

_Namimori_

-_¿Seguro que harás la cena? _

-_¡Ya te dije que sí, maldito friki!_

-_¡Oke! Entonces procuraré llegar temprano a casa._

-_Más te vale. Si tardas mucho, me largo a mi departamento y te dejo sin cenar._

-_Ya entendí. _–Sus brazos rodearon la cintura del adolescente, acercándolo lentamente hasta unir sus labios en su amoroso beso que prendió las mejillas del menor.- _Solo ten cuidado al entrar._

-_¡Y-ya lo sé! _–De un golpe en el pecho, apartó a Takeshi.- _¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Un idiota como tú? Sé que tengo que tener cuidado para que nadie me vea entrar._

-_Faltan menos de 2 semanas._ –Sonrió sobándose el pecho, saltando la queja del estudiante. En sus ojos, había un brillo fuera de lo habitual, lleno de esperanza, de una dicha inconmensurable, impaciente, tan grande, que Gokudera no podía evitar que le contagiara y lo atiborrara de ilusión.

-_¡Ya vete!_

-_Solo si dices que me amas._

-_¡¿Eh?_ –Se sonrojó aun más-_ ¿Estas más idiota de lo normal o algo así? ¡No pienso decirlo!_

-_Dilo_.

Media hora después, a pesar de las constantes negativas de parte de Gokudera, Yamamoto obtuvo dos veces lo que pedía, permitiendo que saliera del departamento de su pequeño amor con una enorme sonrisa, rumbo a la escuela, dejando al joven en un rincón de su cama, abrazando sus rodillas, incapaz de creer que había dicho dos veces seguidas, palabras tan cursis.

Unos minutos más tarde luego de mojarse la cara y convencerse de que no le daría el gusto al tarado de saber que lo inquietaba solo con eso, fue a comprar los ingredientes para la cena, tomando de la tienda el rumbo a la casa del profesor. Cuidadoso, entró, dejando colgado en el perchero junto a la chamarra, la idea de sentirse como un ama de casa que va a preparar la cena de su amado esposo.

Sin embargo…

Esa noche, Yamamoto no llegaría; Gokudera recibiría una llamada del hospital a su celular, y la cena se cancelaria, mientras en otro punto de Namimori, un joven de cabellos negros con un pollito sobre su hombro, regustaba la sangre que acababa de tomar, preguntándose como iría a parar la historia de amor que acababa de desatarse, para finalmente responderse que no era de su incumbencia, porque el profesor aquel… así lo había aceptado.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora: <strong>

Después de no tengo idea cuanto tiempo, tienen el segundo capítulo de Under the moonlight, aunque en lo personal, no me ha gustado mucho ahora que lo releo –ya lo tenía guardado y apenas ahora lo publica-, sin embargo, si las cosas van como hasta ahora, espero poder mejorar los siguientes capítulos para los cual mejor ni daré fecha. ¡Mi vida es un caos! Y por ende, la agenda de los proyectos que tengo.

A pesar de los errores, los horrores y la espera, ojala sea de su agrado.

8059 4 ever


	3. 3 Peor que la muerte

**Under the moonlight, a kiss of blood**

_Capítulo 3:_Peor que la muerte

* * *

><p>Pensar en la misma persona día y noche ¿significa estar enamorado? Si es así, debo admitir que me enamoré de Hayato desde la primera vez que lo vi, al entrar al salón de clases que me fue asignado en Namimori.<p>

¿Qué llamó mi atención? Probablemente fue el hecho de que estoy acostumbrado a que mi personalidad encaje a donde quiera que vaya, y en su entorno, por primera vez en mi vida, no me sentí bien recibido. Por eso dediqué los ratos libres de los días siguientes a pesar en una manera de acercarme a esa persona que me hacía sentir diferente, de tal suerte que no mucho después coincidí con él en el claro de una de las colinas de Namimori, que había descubierto a la mañana siguiente de mi arribo a la ciudad.

Nuestro primer encuentro a solas no fue precisamente grato, y no voy a mentir y decir que las cosas mejoraron conforme el tiempo pasó, porque no fue así. La personalidad de Hayato es fuerte, belicosa, difícil, y por sí sola, adorable, así que nuestra relación surgió como una amistad en un grado dolorosa físicamente por sus constantes agresiones -sobre todo cuando lograba hacerlo sonrojar-, y posteriormente derivó en un apasionado y secreto romance tres grados doloroso y veinte grados hermoso.

Como Hayato era un niño por aquel entonces, a pesar de todo lo que había tenido que soportar tras la muerte de sus padres y el abandono de su tío en un departamento de dos habitaciones en un desgastado edificio a orillas del rio de Namimori, con una raquítica pensión mensual con la que se las arreglaba para subsistir, trataba por todos los medios de controlarme e ir despacio, a pesar de las inmensas ganas que tenía de monopolizarlo, hacerlo mío. Los primeros días de nuestra relación, solo nos veíamos en la colina; los días siguientes acordamos quedar en su departamento y posteriormente empezó a ir a mi casa, siempre cuidadoso de que nadie lo viera entrar o salir. Nuestra relación era un tesoro que aun no debía ser descubierto, pero que después de que terminara el instituto y yo dejara de ser su profesor, podría comenzar a salir a la luz hasta el día en que pudiera dimitir de la escuela de Namimori, y volver a Tokyo con él. Ese era el plan. Sencillo: esperar.

Sin embargo, no tan simple como eso, el desenlace fue inesperado, devastador… para los dos.

* * *

><p><strong>**10 años atrás**<strong>

_Namimori_

El invierno se acercaba. La primera helada de la temporada estaba en puerta y eso se sentía en el aire frio que oprimía los rostros con sus gélidas manos y besaba las puntas de las narices y orejas, hasta dejarlas rojas. Aun así, era una noche agradable que invitaba a pasar cada segundo al lado de la persona amada, para calentar el corazón y hacer brillar el futuro en la noche profunda. Y justo eso quería hacer después de terminada la última reunión de profesores del año, por lo que feliz de la vida, con las manos en los bolsillos y colgando en el brazo una bolsa de plástico con un six pack de zumos, regresé tranquilamente a casa disfrutando el paisaje invernal a mi alrededor. Los arboles lucían artísticos desnudos allá a donde mirara. La rapsodia del silencio acompañaba mis pasos sobre las calles desiertas por el poco apto clima para pasear, lo que obligaba a los residentes de Namimori a refugiarse en sus casas la mayor parte del tiempo, saliendo solo si era forzosamente necesario.

Atravesé una de las calles principales topándome con solo un par de almas, hasta dar de frente con el parque, que decidí atravesar para acortar camino. Adentrarse en el parque a esas horas no era nada alentador con las farolas haciendo bailar tétricas sombras al compás de las ráfagas de viento. Pese a ello, no apreté el paso y me tomé mi tiempo.

Nunca imaginé que mi llegada a Namimori significaría tanta dicha. De hecho, había pensado que sería problemático, puesto que estaba acostumbrado a la vida en Tokyo, de donde me aventure a salir por petición del hermano de mi padre. Mi tío, un profesor de Namimori cercano al Director, había comentado que uno de sus sobrinos era un buen candidato para cubrir la vacante de profesor de Historia, y como yo necesitaba al menos 3 años de experiencia para poder solicitar el puesto de auxiliar de profesor en la Universidad T, acepté.

Cavilaba respecto a la serie de sucesos que me llevaron a Namimori, hasta llegar a la conclusión de que todo sucede por un motivo, cuando me di cuenta de que de una figura oscura se acercaba tambaleante desde el otro extremo del camino. Entrecerré los ojos intentando dar formar o identificar lo que fuera que seguía trastabillando sin alterar su rumbo. Lentamente, la figura se reveló a la luz de las farolas como un chico un año más grande que Hayato, de cabellos negros y lisos, que sostenía su codo derecho con la mano izquierda. Se le notaba débil.

El chico tropezó con una grieta en el camino a unos pocos pasos de mí. Extendí los brazos para recibirlo y evitar que cayera al suelo. Su rostro golpeo contra mi pecho, y mis manos tocaron sin querer las suyas. Estaba helado. No percibía su respiración ni sus latidos, como si fuera un cadáver andante.

-_¿Estás bien?_ –Pregunté sin soltarlo.

No respondió.

Apreté la mandíbula. Hayato me mataría por llegar tarde, pero no podía dejar a ese chico a su suerte. Tenía que llevarlo al hospital, no por buen samaritano, sino porque si algo le pasaba a Hayato y yo no estaba ahí para él por cualquier motivo, no me gustaría que nadie le tendiera la mano. Estúpidamente, es como si deseara crear cierto tipo de karma que pudiera proteger a la persona que mas amaba, sin importar si a mí me abandonaba.

-_Resiste._ -Lo cargué en brazos- _El hospital esta cerca…_

-_No hace falta que lo hagas, humano._ –A pesar de que su cuerpo se sentía débil y congelado, sus palabras y esa mirada rojiza clavándose en mí, eran todo lo contrario. Infundían miedo, resolución, fuerza.- _Bájame ahora mismo, o te morderé hasta la muerte ¿Lo has entendido?_

Asentí. Sus palabras se transformaron en órdenes que me sentí obligado a acatar, depositándolo en el suelo.

-_Ahora. Largo de a…_ -cortó la frase ¿qué pasó en esa fracción de segundo entre la percepción y las palabras?... Chasqueó la lengua- _escucha bien, herbívoro._

En la quietud del parque no me percaté ningún cambio en particular, y sin embargo, pareciera que el chico lograba leer en el viento, en la luna, en el entorno, una historia diferente a la que yo pudiera contar, empujándose a actuar en contra de su primer convicción: la de hacer que me alejara de ahí.

Oteó el extremo del camino por el que vino, con una mueca de desagrado. En las sombras, descifraba lo que se avecinaba, como si pudiera advertir los pasos que se iniciaban en la otra punta del parque, acercándose veloces.

-_Tienes dos opciones: Morir, o algo peor que la muerte._

-_¿Eh?_

-_Si un vampiro muerde a un humano y no extrae al menos 3 cuartas partes de su sangre, lo dejará vivo. Pero si otro vampiro o él mismo vuelve a morderlo, irremediablemente morirá. Sin embargo, si un vampiro extrae esas 3 cuartas partes de sangre que necesita para saciarse, su víctima morirá como humano y renacerá como vampiro. Así que es tu decisión…_ -soltó su codo, metiendo las manos entre la gabardina que llevaba puesta, sacando unas tonfas que aduras penas lograba sostener- _¿dejaras que me alimente de ti, te asesine y regreses como un vampiro, o preferirás ser asesinado por tres hambrientos imbéciles?_

Ni 5 minutos tenía conociéndolo y ya tenía una amenaza de muerte de su parte… ¿a quién me recordaba? ¿qué significaba todo eso? ¿A qué se refería con vampiros? ¿Se llevaría bien si conociera a Hayato, quien está obsesionado con lo sobrenatural? Probablemente con el carácter de ambos, se asesinarían mutuamente.

-_No te entiendo ¿A qué estás jugando?_

-_No es ningún juego._ –Dibujó una media sonrisa en sus ariscos labios, dejando al descubierto la punta reluciente de un blanco colmillo.

Ocurrió que esa misma noche, una hora antes, no muy lejos de ahí, aquel joven vampiro llamado Hibari le robó su presa a otro vampiro, por si solo débil, pero perteneciente a un cerrado y protector grupo. Para desgracia de Hibari, acababa de meterse con uno de los grupos de vampiros más fuertes de la zona, quienes estaban a su límite con los Cazadores pisándoles los talones, y salió mal parado logrando escapar por muy poco y chocando conmigo mientras buscaba un sitio donde recuperar fuerzas. Lamentablemente para mi, entré a mitad del campo de batalla que surgiría en el parque, siendo un buen trofeo para ambas partes, en especial para Hibari, quien podría saciarse con mi sangre para recuperarse y deshacerse de los 3 vampiros que lograron seguirle.

¿Cuál fue mi decisión? Aquella que me permitiera volver a ver Hayato.

-_Hay cosas peores que la muerte._ –Bajó las tonfas.

Un murmullo molesto fue acercándose. 3 vampiros sorteaban los obstáculos entre ramajes, escudriñando en cada escondrijo, asegurándose de pelar por completo el parque para no dar oportunidad a Hibari de esconderse o escapar.

-_Lo sé._-Desanudé la corbata, abriéndome la camisa- _Pero peor que no ver a la persona amada, no puede haber._

-_Tus razones no me interesan._ –Sesgó la conversación obligándome a inclinarme unos centímetros, dejando mi cuello a su alcance.

Sus colmillos se adentraron en mi piel hasta alcanzar el principal flujo de sangre. La contracorriente de la sangre succionada y la que bombeaba el corazón, chocaban dolorosamente en mi interior, escaldaba. La punta de los dedos me hormiguearon, los músculos se adormecieron. Me costaba respirar. Sentí unas nauseas que se incrementaron al escuchar como la sangre entraba en los colmillos de Hibari y lo alimentaban. El mundo me dio vueltas.

-_Ha…_ -Murmuré con un hilo de voz, antes de desplomarme.

* * *

><p>Después de eso… el aroma de la tierra penetró en mis fosas nasales. Mis codos golpearon con madera a los lados. Estiré los brazos y di casi de inmediato con una tapa pesada forrada con tela blanca. No hubo mejor suerte con mis pies. Era un ataúd, y yo estaba dentro, y alrededor, solo había tierra, carne putrefacta, huesos, loza y tristeza. El corazón no me latía, la respiración era defectuosa, pero mejoró al darme cuenta de que si no intentaba respirar y no lo hacía, me cansaba menos y las energías que rescataba, podía ocuparlas en pelear contra la sepultura que no cedía.<p>

-_¡Ayuda!_ –Gritaba desesperado.

¿Qué hacía en ese ataúd? ¿Dónde estaba Hayato?

-_¡Ayuda!_ –Nadie me escuchaba. Estaba convencido de ello y aun así seguía pateando, golpeando con todas mis fuerzas. Rogando un milagro ¡lo que fuera para salir!

Obscuridad. Muerte.

-_¡Cállate!_

Me aferré a la voz que se mezcló con mis gritos. Guardé silencio, expectante.

-_Si continuas gritando no voy a sacarte de ahí ¿lo has entendido?_

Moví la cabeza afirmativamente, buscando el origen de la voz.

-_No soy adivino, pedazo de animal. Toma el walkie-talkie junto a tu cabeza, y respóndeme._

Atientas, conseguí doblar el brazo para buscar el walkie-talkie que se encontraba debajo de la almohada, que desprendió un aroma químico propio de las funerarias. Me estremecí de solo pensar por un segundo lo que significaba estar en esa tumba. Los ojos se me abnegaron de lágrimas y apenas si logre resistir el impulso de llorar. Oprimí el aparato contra mi pecho, sosegándome con un mental: "Todo está bien. Saldré de aquí, iré con Hayato y nos mudaremos a Tokyo. No más retrasos."

-_¿Sigues ahí o los muertos que despertaste a gritos ya te devoraron?_

-_Sigo aquí._ –Respondí, reconociendo finalmente la voz de chico... del vampiro. Y las cosas comenzaron a cobrar un etéreo sentido.

-_Mantén el hocico cerrado._

-_No te preocupes. Te sacaremos de ahí, Señor-sensei-san._ –Una tercera voz, alegre y confiable, se hizo con el control del walkie-talkie- _¿Qué le parece si en lo que lo sacamos, me cuenta como ha estado?_

-_Ah… pues… ¿bien?_ –forme una leve sonrisa, aliviado con la actitud del otro, de Dino.

Dino, era el compañero de Hibari. Ambos se conocieron huyendo de los Cazadores de vampiros en Italia hacía casi un siglo. En apariencia, era mayor a Hibari por unos años, pero a decir verdad, Hibari era mucho mayor que él con respecto a los años que llevaban como vampiros. A diferencia de su compañero, Dino era del tipo relajado y sonriente, y fue quien convenció a Hibari de ayudarme a salir de la tumba.

Una vez fuera, a la luz de una luna somnolienta que estaba a unas horas de dejar su legado al día, partimos entre sombras hacia el sur de la ciudad, a un pequeño departamento donde cerraron ventanas y persianas, para darme la primera lección como vampiro: el sol es nuestro principal enemigo.

-_… un vampiro puede sobrevivir a la luz del sol solo por unos minutos si ha saciado su hambre recientemente. Pero solo unos minutos. De lo contrario, la luz lo calcinaría y se transformaría en polvo…_

-_"polvo al polvo"…_ -explicó Dino y concluyó Hibari.

-_Por eso es mejor dormir de día y salir de noche a "cazar"._

-_¿Cazar?_ –Pregunté, aunque intuía la respuesta.

Abotoné las mangas de la camisa que me dieron, acomodándome el cuello, dando un vistazo en un espejo cercano al sitio donde creía recordar que Hibari hundió sus colmillos.

-_Toda herida provocada cerca de una hora antes de la mordida, desaparece._ –Dijo Dino sin mirarme, tocándose el cuello con marcas de abatimiento en el rostro. Me atreví a imaginar que su historia, no era mucho mejor que la mía.

-_La vida de un vampiro, es peor que la muerte. Un calvario individual insondable._ –Dijo Hibari, cruzado de brazos, recargando la espalda en la pared.

El sol nació en una de las puntas de la rosa de los vientos, con el recuerdo de la sonrisa de Hayato… y murió en el otro extremo, con la vergüenza que sentía de mi mismo al clavar mis colmillos en mi primer víctima, uno de mis alumnos, Tsunayoshi, uno de los pocos amigos de Hayato, quien tuvo la mala suerte de tropezarse conmigo justo mientras luchaba contra el hambre quemante que movía mi cuerpo muerto. Al ser mi primer alimento, cometí el error de morderlo dos veces seguidas, lo que significó su muerte, y más lágrimas para la persona que amaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

¡Por fin! He logrado subir el capitulo tres, la mitad de la historia. Y quisiera dedicarselo a mi Yamamoto: **Gd Kim** ¡Vida mia! lo prometido es deuda y he aquí finalmente el cumplimiento owó.

A todos los que siguen la historia, como siempre, una disculpa por el retraso y un enorme agradecimiento por tomarse el tiempo de leer y mas aun, de dejarme un rewiu.

Para los siguientes capitulos, tendremos la aparicion también de un personaje al que últimamente y de manera inesperada, le he tomado cariño ¿Quien es? ¡Ah! pues es un secreto, aunque... creo que les dejare una pista: "vive en una **piña** debajo del mar" xD

Por último, se me había olvidado que el sistema escolar de Japón es diferente al de México, y como aquí algunas preparatorias –equivalente a instituto-, reciben alumnos cada semestre y no cada año, hay grupos que se gradúan en vacaciones de invierno, así que la historia la desarrolle como si Gokudera se encontrara en ese sistema y se graduara precisamente al salir a vacaciones de invierno.

Siendo todo por el momento, SeI se despide.


	4. 4 La tragedia del cazador

**Under the moonlight, a kiss of blood**

_Capítulo 4:_La tragedia del cazador

* * *

><p>"Cavada una tumba para dos", es uno de los tantos refranes que entre cazadores y vampiros se repite. ¿Por qué? Porque se dice que cuando uno de ellos dos nace, arrastrara a otro a la oscuridad, su némesis. El vampiro se hará la razón de existir del cazador; el cazador, será la razón de existir del vampiro, aunque no es obligatorio que el sentimiento sea reciproco. Es uno de esos tantos refranes fundados en la experiencia y la repetición continua de la misma historia en diferentes versiones, todas ligadas siempre al mismo dolor y pérdida. Un ejemplo claro de esto, es lo que le ocurrió al joven Mukuro Rokudo.<p>

La historia de Mukuro es simple, pero no por ello menos traumática que la del resto de cazadores o vampiros, o de lo contrario, es muy probable que nunca hubiera siquiera pensado en pisar el campo de batalla delimitado entre ellos a partir del crepúsculo.

Mukuro, era un adolescente común, con una historia familiar que prefería no contar o cortar con un sencillo "mi padre está muerto". Estaba profunda y locamente enamorado de otro chico, pero eso no le significaba ningún problema. Su madre y sus hermanos, eran de la idea de que lo importaba era la felicidad más allá del género, la posición social o lo que fuera que quisiera interponerse, y lo apoyaban incondicionalmente tomara la decisión que tomara, amara a quien amara. De forma tal que el único problema en su futuro inmediato a sus 17 años, era el hecho de que su amado, era algo lento para captar las indirectas que le lanzaba, por más descaradas y directas que fueran, haciendo que Mukuro se diera cuenta de que si deseaba que se diera por enterado de sus sentimientos, no le quedaba de otra que un ataque frontal. Días antes de la graduación –en invierno-, despertó con las pilas puestas y convencido de que era el día prometido, el día en que solo aceptaría un "si" por parte de Tsuna, de SU Tsuna. Empero… la vida no es justa ni oportuna ni mucho menos predecible, y el castillo de piedra y canto que creyó construir con cimientos de hierro, se vino abajo como un castillo de naipes erigido en el aire, apenas llegó a la escuela. De los murmullos que lo rodearon como urracas abalanzándose sobre la carroña de su felicidad, logró captar cuatro fatídicas palabras: "Sawada Tsunayoshi fue asesinado."

Lo cruel no fue que su persona especial muriera antes de poderle decir lo que sentía por él, cuanto lo amaba, cuanto deseaba tomar su mano, tener una cita con él, protegerlo de su propia torpeza, rodearlo con sus brazos, besarlo. Lo cruel, era que el mayor motivo de luz en su vida, se extinguió por la misma razón que alimentaba su oscuridad: vampiros.

De inicio hasta ahora, la madre de Mukuro era una figura efímera cada día más delgada que trabajaba doble turno en el hospital para mantenerlos, y que como podía, se dividía entre sus labores como pilar económico y moral. Aquella señora de sonrisa cansada pero inquebrantable espíritu, daba la apariencia de estar por desaparecer, como la llama de una vela que consume los milímetros finales del pabilo. Mukuro odiaba por eso a su padre, por no estar ahí ni para su madre ni para ninguno de sus dos hermanos –Ken y Chikuza- y menos para él. Su padre era un cazador, un irresponsable que tomó el camino más fácil, olvidándose de su familia en pos de ir tras el pasado para saciar su sed de venganza por la muerte de su mayor orgullo, su primogénita –Chrome-, quien fuera asesinada por un vampiro a los 6 años. Por eso, para él y para cualquiera que preguntara, su padre estaba muerto, y él había jurado miles de veces que nunca seguiría sus pasos… hasta que vivió el infierno de perder a un ser amado a manos de un engendro de la noche, en carne propia.

Después de la muerte de Tsuna, lo que antes fuera una maldición –tener un padre cazador- se transformó en una bendición, porque más que injusta, inoportuna e impredecible, la vida es una maldita sádica que goza jugando, uniendo y desuniendo los rieles del destino a su antojo.

Su padre, un hombre atormentado por una doble culpa –abandonar a su familia y no poder proteger a su hija-, al abrir la puerta de la habitación del hotel de mala muerte donde se hospedaba, una noche lluviosa de otoño, y descubrir los ojos inyectados de odio puro de su hijo, aquel que le cerró la puerta en la cara y con justa razón lo negó como progenitor, no pudo negarse a su petición de ayudarlo a convertirse en cazador, pese a saber serlo era peor que la muerte. La muerte libera, la vida en los territorios de la noche eterna, en uno y otro extremo del ring, sujetan de tobillos y muñecas con grilletes al rojo vivo, y el alma, a una pesada bola de pesadillas, forjada en culpa, aderezada con odio y rematada con sufrimiento.

Rápido, Mukuro pasó de ser un aprendiz que seguía a un maestro fatigado por su propia carga, a un maestro solitario, un genio en el arte sangriento de la casería; o bien un demonio lleno de un rencor tan grande y feroz, que empujaba una osadía, agudeza y obsesión de venganza comprable a la genialidad.

Un irónico golpe de suerte fue que el asesino de su amado, fuera un vampiro, tirando así por la borda su convicción de no seguir los pasos de su padre.

De la misma forma en que se enteró de la muerte de Tsuna, captó de la conversación entre dos cazadores de los tantos reunidos en Namimori para el exterminio anual en masa de los vampiros residentes en la ciudad, que pasaron por su lado sin hacer el más mínimo caso de su mar de llanto y aflicción, la pista con la que su condena daría comienzo. Los cazadores hablaban de un adolescente de ojos avellanados de apellido Sawada, que tuvo la desgracia de cruzarse en el camino de un vampiro novato que le clavó los colmillos dos veces, conduciéndolo directo a la muerte antes de que otro compañero suyo pudiera darles alcance y rescatarlo. De la víctima quedó el cuerpo y la fila de deudos; del victimario solo la sombra y un "sensei" en los moribundos labios del chico que entregó su último suspiro a la noche, en brazos del cazador. Dar con la identidad del vampiro no le llevó mucho tiempo a Mukuro: Yamamoto Takeshi. Lo que le costó trabajo, fue encontrar una pista que lo guiara por el camino correcto a su neófito cuello. Para cuando Mukuro consiguió acercarse, Yamamoto había escapado de la ciudad con sus vampiros maestro, quienes probablemente le explicaron cuan peligrosa era la situación actual en la ciudad para los de su tipo.

En los años siguientes, sin dar tregua en su búsqueda, sin olvidar, Mukuro intercaló instantes de gloria en los que prácticamente podía oír las suplicas de Yamamoto, o sentir su tridente clavándose en su pecho (más efectivo que una estaca); con etapas de consternación al creer que le perdía la pista. A pesar de lo que se acercara o alejara de su objetivo, Mukuro era consciente de que sin una carnada convincente, atrapar a ese vampiro le tomaría al menos otra década, y cada día la desesperación crecía mas y mas. El tiempo, no era un lujo.

Desafortunadamente, los padres de Yamamoto habían muerto poco después que su hijo. No tenía hermanos ni primos, parientes cercanos o parejas a las cuales pudiera utilizar, por más que había indagado ¡ni siquiera un amigo! En vida, Yamamoto conseguía encajar a donde quiera que fuera, pero al parecer esa misma habilidad lo obligó a cerrarse en cuanto a relaciones interpersonales profundas que pudieran conservar eslabones al transformarse en un inmundo asesino. Interrogó a sus compañeros de trabajo, a sus conocidos y siempre era la misma respuesta: "Era un hombre muy bueno. Es una lástima que muriera tan repentinamente antes de encontrar la felicidad."

Ya fuera porque realmente no era un genio, o solo porque su paciencia se agotaba, que no fue sino hasta que la fortuna le dio una mano, que pensó en una posibilidad, remota, pero posibilidad al fin y al cabo: un alumno, al que se rumoraba, el profesor le tenía especial cariño, pero al que había descartado por la simple y llana diferencia de edades y por la automática relación profesor-alumno. Dicha posibilidad apareció en su horizonte con un resplandor a cada segundo más y más notable, luego de visitar la tumba de Tsuna, cercano a su decimo aniversario luctuoso. Como cada año, tras visitar la tumba de su amado, iba al rio de Namimori para recostarse hasta caída la noche, y dormitar a expensas de los fantasmas del pasado. Un ritual de sanación o de autoflagelación.

-¿Lo escuchaste?

-¿El rumor?

-Si. "Ese" rumor. El que dice que el fantasma de un antiguo profesor de Namimori se apareció anoche en el decimo aniversario de su muerte, en uno de los departamentos de los edificios de por aquí.

-Mi madre me dijo que ahí vivía uno de sus alumnos.

-¿Y si lo mató él y por eso vino a llevárselo, pero no contaba con que se mudó?

-Ya. Claro. Un fantasma al que no se le notificó el cambio de domicilio.

-Podría ser.

-Pero mi madre dice que ese sensei murió por una enfermedad. Me dijo que era una lástima porque era una persona muy amable.

-¿Tu madre lo conoció?

-Fueron compañeros mientras daba clases en Namimori.

-Oh.

Parte del triunfo de Mukuro residía en escuchar las conversaciones correctas, era un don, una "suerte especial", y esa del par de niños regresando a casa tras un largo día de escuela, era algo más que correcta.

* * *

><p><strong>…PRESENTE EN TOKYO...<strong>

¿Peor que despertar con el desquiciante "ring, ring" del teléfono? Que al contestar, molesto, con su llamado que desgarraba las paredes de un sueño reparador y bien merecido, y somnoliento, la mecánica grabación de:

-_Estimado usuario. Seguramente por motivos ajenos a su voluntad, no ha podido realizar el pago correspondiente a este mes…_ -bla bla bla bla ¡te taladre la paciencia y estrelle los fragmentos contra la muralla de la desesperación! ¡Eso era peor!

Maldita compañía telefónica.

-_Esperamos su pago. Gracias por su preferencia._

¡¿Así o más hipocresía?

Gruñí. ¡Y yo que tenía pensado aniquilarle los tímpanos al simple mortal que había osado interrumpirme el sueño, gritándole cuanto improperio conociera y pudiera inventarme sobre la marcha, en pago!

Caminé arrastrando los pies de regreso a la habitación, dispuesto a dormir otras tantas horas más antes de que la noche llegara y Takeshi despertara. Desde su regreso de la tumba –literalmente- a mi lado, habían pasado ocho días de vida nocturna a la que apenas estaba acoplándome, y no es que fuera desagradable, solo cansado en principio, lo que quedaba sobradamente recompensado con solo estar con él y disfrutar finalmente de los planes que quedaron varados en la orilla del "nunca".

Bostecé ruidosamente recargándome en uno de los sillones.

-Gris.

Me paralicé.

-Hace décadas que no veo el cielo de día, y jamás pensé que aun siendo el cielo invernal, sería tan hermoso.

Despacio, giré la cabeza hacía el ventanal de la sala. En todo el departamentos las cortinas estaban corridas para evitar que la luz, mortal para Takeshi, se filtrara. Además de ese modo era más fácil para engañar a mi cuerpo y obligarlo a descansar a deshoras.

-¿Quién eres? –Pregunté advirtiendo la figura de un intruso rubio recargado en el marco, oteando hacía el exterior por un resquicio que abría con dos largos y finos dedos.

-¿No vas a preguntar, qué somos? –Dejó la cortina en paz, introduciendo su carmín mirada en la habitación en penumbras, señalando con un movimiento de cabeza la otra figura que se camuflaba perfectamente con las sombras en el extremo contrario.

-¿Qué son? –Apreté los puños, buscando sigilosamente cualquier objeto a mi alcance que pudiera usar como arma.

-Lo mismo que el herbívoro que tienes en tu habitación. –Respondió despectiva la segunda sombra que rompió el silencio en el que permanecía.

-Vampiros. –Di un paso hacia atrás, acercándome a una repisa de donde podría tomar un abre cartas- ¿A que han venido?

-Alto ahí. –Ordenó el rubio.

Mi cuerpo se detuvo. Mis pensamientos pararon. Podría jurar que de haberlo ordenado, incluso hubiera dejado de respirar.

-No hemos venido a hacerles daño. Solo a advertirlos.

Por más que Takeshi se esforzara en ocultármelo, no necesitaba ser adivino para intuir que algo andaba mal en la ciudad, algo que lo ponía en grave peligro. Ya no era un niño como para tragarme la idea de que todo estaría bien de ahora en adelante. Sabía que mi felicidad al lado de Takeshi se estaba esfumando como lo hacía la noche al llegar el alba. Lo que no sabía, es que decir, que Takeshi se había ido a meter directo a la boca del lobo, era quedarse corto, porque Tokyo, es mucho más que la capital de uno de los países asiáticos más poderosos del mundo, es la sede mundial de los cazadores de vampiros. Y del mismo modo en que las brujas se reúnen para hacer su aquelarre, los cazadores, en estas fechas, se reúnen en Tokyo para llevar a cabo todo tipo de "congresos", "reuniones" y "competencias". Una fiesta sangrienta y sádica donde es fácil preguntarse cuál es la peor parte de ser vampiro: vivir una eternidad huyendo y atacando humanos, o ser presa de sanguinarias criaturas que se creen humanos, pero que de humanos conservan mucho menos que los mismos vampiros.

¿Quería una muestra grande y convincente de cuan idiota era Takeshi? No podía haber prueba más grande y convincente, ni de que me amaba con locura desmedida, que el haber venido a Tokyo precisamente en esta época del año, solo para encontrarme.

-La casería anual de vampiros iniciará en dos días. –Dijo gravemente Dino- Y ustedes, están fichados.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Con esto llegamos al penúltimo capítulo del fic. Mil gracias por sus rewius, en verdad, mil gracias.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado este cuarto capítulo, y recuerden: 8059 4ever love~


	5. 5 Over night

**Under the moonlight, a kiss of blood**

_Capítulo 5:_ Over night

* * *

><p>En un callejón frío como la soledad, su mano sostenía la mía, un efímero haz de luz que se esfumaba con el entumecimiento de mis dedos que restaban sensación de las yemas hacia las muñecas, gradualmente.<p>

La noche nos consumía, sin luna que guiara nuestros pasos, con las vaharadas grisáceas de las alcantarillas ocultándonos fugazmente antes de cruzar a la siguiente calle. En mitad del invierno, éramos una pareja, un par de tortolos enamorados que huían de las miradas, esporádicas y risueñas. En mitad de la cacería, éramos una trágica diana en movimiento que se escurría de un sitio a otro, para diversión de quienes desde las sombras, jugueteaban con sus presas en una cruel carrera por saber quien ganaría el cuello del los idiotas, que sin soltarse, se internaban en un abarrotado centro comercial en un desesperado intento por desvanecerse en la multitud invernal, cercana a navidad.

-_Ya… Yama…_ -Calculé la mitad de la callejuela de escaparates para rogar un respiro, que si bien él no lo necesitaba, yo si. Los pulmones me dolían por la gelidez que les obligué a inhalar con apresuración, y por el poco oxigeno que podían captar de paso en paso, cada vez más rápido. Mi condición física no era le mejor, aun así me las habían ingeniado para seguirle el ritmo, sin desfallecer, por el puro deseo de permanecer a su lado hasta la eternidad. Aun si esa eternidad se reducía a esa noche, a una historia sin final feliz.

Yamamoto se detuvo tras un pilar, ofreciéndose como escudo en tanto recargaba mi espalda en el congelado granito y tragaba aire, conteniendo la tos y las consiguientes nauseas.

-_¿Puedes continuar? _–Preguntó serenó, queriendo ocultar un leve tono de apremio.

Cerré el puño sobre mi pecho y asentí, tendiéndole mi mano de nuevo. Apreté los dientes cuando me sostuvo con la suya, helada como hielo… sin vida.

-_Vamos._ –Dije, pegándome a su pecho cuando se dio la vuelta para comprobar que el camino estaba despejado, lo que no sería verdad. Aun yo, alcanzaba a sentir los pinchazos burlones que se ceñían sobre nosotros.

La huida dentro de la trampa, se reanudaba.

…

-_¿Fichados? _–La voz de Yamamoto sobresaltó a Gokudera, quien a penas se hacía a la idea de dos vampiros irrumpiendo a su apartamento, como para evitar pegar un salto, al sentir la mano fría de su pareja posándose en su hombro.- _¿Qué significa? _

Dino soltó un suspiro, y tomó asiento en un sillón, con los codos apoyados en los muslos, recargando el mentón en el dorso de sus dedos entrelazados. Los miró un momento, sin decir nada, y sonrió con pesar y sinceridad. Nunca creyó que Yamamoto consiguiera lo que tanto anhelaba: estar al lado de Gokudera. En esos diez años en los que no le escuchó hablar de otra cosa más que de esa persona que tanto había amado en vida, y lo seguía haciendo aun transformado en un demonio, ni un segundo confió en que lo fuera a lograr. Para él, su hijo (porque en eso se había convertido) soñaba demasiado, y estaba bien apoyarlo unos años, hasta que la realidad cayera sobre sus hombros y aplastara sus ilusiones al encontrar a Gokudera con otro, feliz, lejos del recuerdo doloroso del profesor que había amado, y que ahora solo era eso, un recuerdo. La existencia de los humanos era tan volátil, que le costaba creer que uno de ellos pudiera aferrarse con la misma tozudez que Yamamoto, a un sentimiento, cuando en la distancia la esperanza era una estrella extinta. Al verlos juntos maldecía su falta de fe, y el que, habiendo vencido tantas penas, tras la dicha, viniera un ejercito de Cazadores a quienes no les interesaba en lo mas mínimo su historia.

-_¿Y nosotros somos las bestias?_ –Preguntó Hibari como si leyera sus pensamientos, sacándolo del sopor en el que se sumergió, sin importar que los otros dos no entendieran a que venia el comentario.- _Fichados, significa, par de tortolos, que los Cazadores los han descubierto, y están marcados para ser presas de la casería anual._

-_Que es mañana._ –Completó el rubio.

…

A donde dirigiera la mirada, en un rostro anónimo encontraba un enemigo. Cruzar por las calles de Tokyo, nunca fue tan… aterrador.

-_Ya casi llegamos._ –Mintió Yamamoto al sentir la flaqueza de mis piernas, aunque tal vez para él podía ser verdad, si estuviera solo, sino tuviera que arrastrarme a mí, un simple mortal.

-_¿Te he dicho hoy que…_ -tiré de su brazo para detenerlo. No tenía la fuerza suficiente ni en mis mejores condiciones para obligarlo, pero el entendió y pausó.- _que eres un idiota?_ –Una pregunta estúpida en una situación como la nuestra. Sonrió sin prisas, tomando mi rostro en medio de la calle, sin importarle las miradas estupefactas y puntillosas de los transeúntes (¿podía importarle en realidad a un ser que tenia la eternidad por delante?), suscitando un beso, suave, dulce. Entre la gente, los Cazadores solo se limitarían a vernos para no armar un alboroto.

-_No, pero estoy feliz de que lo hicieras_. –El dorso de sus manos bajó por la piel de mis mejillas heladas, hasta encontrar mis manos, entrelazar nuestros dedos y subirlos hacia sus labios, dejando un beso en cada una.

-_Conviérteme._ –Una petición no razonada.

El vampiro incoherentemente moreno pese a su palidez, dio un respingón.

-_Conviérteme._ –Volví a repetir, consciente de lo que quería.

-_No puedo._ –Musitó, como si le hubieran arrebatado de tajo su alma inmortal.

-_¿Por qué?_ –Pregunté exasperado, intentando que las personas que pasaban por nuestro lado no escucharan.- _¡Si lo haces…! Po… podremos estar jun..._ –Bajé la mirada, ahogando mi orgullo para poder hablar con sinceridad.

-_Lo sé. _–Me sujetó de los hombros.- _Sin embargo… no podría pedirte que sacrificaras tu vida mortal por mí. _–Respondió despacio, cada palabra le pesaba toneladas en el alma.- _Que sacrificaras… un día en el campo, la oportunidad de tener una familia, de tener una casa, de estar en un solo sitio sin temor a que te asesinen, un beso de buenos días, una conciencia… sin muertes. _–Deslizó sus manos hacía las mías.- _Te he metido en un gran peligro por mi egoísmo, por querer verte sin pensar antes en las consecuencias, y mi meta es sacarte de aquí, ponerte a salvo y… _-Sus labios temblaban cuando me atreví a buscar sus ojos granita.

-_¿Y después irte? _

¡Silencio! ¡Una mierda de silencio que gritaba: "si"! ¡"Te volveré a abandonar"!

Lo que dijo, aunque en parte era lo que deseaba para mí, esos instantes que da la vida y que llenan con felicidad las memorias, era lo que en verdad hubiera querido conmigo. Lo sé, porque tiempo atrás, en alguna conversación casual que terminó en un golpe en su cabeza de friki cursi, lo mencionó. El ir juntos a un día de campo, formar una pequeña familia, tener una casa, seguridad, calor, un beso de buenos días. ¿Qué le contesté entonces? ¿Solo el golpe?

-_Idiota…_ -Murmuré soltándome.- _¿Es que acaso después de tantos putos años, de una mierda de rencuentro, aun no entiendes la razón por la que… estoy aquí? _

-_¿Cansados de huir? _–Inoportuna, una socarrona frase interrumpió.

Yamamoto se tensó, bajó la cabeza con los ojos granita entornados, y sujetándome de la muñeca izquierda con fuerza, me obligó a colocarme entre las paredes de un edificio gris y su espalda, en una posición protectora, defensiva y primitiva. Los costados de los labios le temblaban, alzándose para dejar al descubierto unos feroces colmillos blancos.

Salimos del departamento una hora atrás. Dino y Hibari, se habían ofrecido a ir por delante para actuar de señuelos y deshacerse de la mayor cantidad de enemigos posibles, en tanto Yamamoto se encargaba de protegerme. La idea de no ser más que una carga, era detestable, aunque nada podía hacer para remediarlo en mi condición meramente mortal. De eso me di cuenta al cruzar la puerta del departamento, internarnos en la noche, y encontrarnos con el primer Cazador, un inexperto e imprudente chico de 20 años que sostenía una espada.

El intercambio de insultos o amenazas fue innecesario. De vampiro a Cazador y viceversa, solo hubo una chispa de odio mutuo, previo al combate. Fue la primera vez que vi los colmillos de Yamamoto, que saltan a la vista cuando su instinto se desata, cuando la parte bestial domina y se elige entre sobrevivir o perecer.

La espada, lo rozó en tres ocasiones. La primera, fue una embestida acertada y magistral que apuntaba a su estómago, y que Yamamoto esquivó haciendo gala de su velocidad sobrenatural; la segunda, fue cuando me sirvió de escudo ante un ataque del Cazador, que pretendía utilizarme, y atravesó su pulmón derecho; y la tercera… en la tercera ocasión la sangre del Cazador se derramaba por la comisura de los labios de Yamamoto, con su cuerpo sacudido por espasmos distantes, y la espada clavada en el muslo de quien fuera su presa.

Su boca, aun conservaba el sabor metálico de vida, cuando nuestros labios se encontraron al acercarme, haciendo caso omiso a su negativa, a su insistencia de que había visto lo que era en verdad (¡Un monstruo!, decía él). Para mí, seguía siendo el mismo idiota. ¿Cómo era posible si acababa de matar, y así sería, o había sido, hasta el final de los tiempos, sin importar si era una persona inocente? Supongo que en ese tenor, también soy un monstruo. Eso, es lo que aun no entiende, que seguir a su lado esa noche, sin soltarlo, pidiendo que me convirtiera en uno de ellos, no era ignorancia o confusión, sino la resolución de estar con él. Por 10 años de sufrimiento, de muerte en vida, podía dar una eternidad de culpa y soportar el infierno si algún día llegará el fin, si estábamos juntos.

Él dormía, cuando me miraba al espejo en el baño repasando las ojeras con la yema de los dedos. ¿Por qué no lloras por la victima de la noche anterior o de esta noche?, ¿por qué no huyes o lo matas, (correr las cortinas… y ya) si es un asesino? Mañana tras mañana, las mismas interrogantes y la misma pregunta final: ¿valía la pena dar vidas en sacrificio por mi felicidad? Una pregunta innecesaria, conociendo la respuesta de antemano, aunque no pudiera aceptarla fácil. El mundo entero podía odiarme con libertad. Para mí, la respuesta era un "SI" rotundo, que se concretaba en una sola palabra, una petición a la que se negaba a acceder Yamamoto:

-_Conviérteme. _–Insistí por tercera ocasión. Su cuerpo vibraba amenazante.

-_No. _–Volvió a negarse. En su semblante, se mezcló la rabia del animal acorralado y la congoja humana.- _No puedo permitir que tu…_

-_¡Maldición, Takeshi! _-¡Al diablo con el Cazador! Me coloqué frente a él, sujetándole de la camisa.- _¡¿Qué planeabas hacer después de encontrarme? ¿Solo decirme "hola", pretender que éramos felices unos días, y luego desaparecer de mi vida de nuevo, destrozándome por segunda ocasión? _-¡Entiéndelo! No soportaría perderte… otra vez.

A tu lado, encontré mi lugar, y lo perdí justo cuando pensaba que podría ser feliz, sentirme humano, no una alimaña a la que tienen confinada en una esquina, con agua y comida suficientes para que sobreviva y no cause problemas. ¿Qué hago para que lo entiendas?

Rodeas mi cuerpo con tus brazos.

Lo sabes. Lo que sucede es que tienes miedo de que me arrepienta, o en la eternidad, me canse de ti. Estas, inseguro. Si me quedo como un mortal, cuando muera solo te perteneceré a ti, me mantendrás vivo en cada recuerdo en una cárcel perpetua, en un calabozo en el que ni siquiera tu podrás alcanzarme, repitiéndote que fue lo mejor, cuando sabrás que en realidad fuiste un cobarde enamorado.

-_Goku…_ -Tu mirada se encuentra con la del Cazador. Azul y rojo.

La calle sigue abarrotada, la gente ignora al vampiro que me abraza, y al Cazador en el otro extremo de la acera, formando una delgada barricada humana entre nosotros. Tu abrazo se cierra dolorosamente al darte cuenta de que en el callejón a sus espaldas, una figura resbala por la pared hasta el suelo, quedando como un vagabundo o un ebrio. En el techo de un edificio hay otra figura, imperceptible a ojos humanos, que cuelga inmóvil. No muy lejos, en una cafetería, un tercer Cazador yace muerto, recargado contra el vidrio como si durmiera. ¿Cuántos son? ¿Cuántos Cazadores ha matado este Cazador, para reclamarnos como sus presas?

-_Linda pareja._ –La misma voz de antes, burlona, se alzó sobre las cabezas inocentes.

-_Gracias._ –Respondió Yamamoto.

-_¿No creen que se les hace tarde?_ –Señaló su reloj de pulso, golpeando el cristal por cada segundo.

-_Llegaremos._ –La silaba final fue escupida como un gruñido intimidado.

La meta era la Torre de Tokyo. En el juego perverso de los cazadores y los cazados, los Cazadores daban a sus presas un bastión de chocolate cuya ubicación era rebelada a un par de insignificantes vampiros, que corrían la voz, para luego ser asesinados. Este año, el emblema de la salvación para los vampiros, y de burla para los Cazadores, era la Torre de Tokyo. Quienes llegaran a este punto durante la cacería, recibirían como premio a su buen desempeño un día de ventaja para salir de la ciudad. Ese era el lugar al que queríamos llegar.

Y tener a Mukuro en nuestra contra, podía significar o una ventaja, si como era visto pretendía ser nuestro único persecutor; o una desventaja, al haber salido de las sombras en las que ellos, tanto como los vampiros, ocultan su contienda, ampliando el terreno de batalla.

Como pudimos, esquivamos su disimulado ataque, lanzado tras sortear el mar de gente con displicencia.

Las piernas me dolían. El cansancio y el frío hacían mella en mi resolución y fuerza, sacando ventaja de la pausa que hicimos. Temía no poder lanzar otro paso luego del siguiente, desplomarme o simplemente desmayarme. Si lo hacía, el problema ni siquiera era mi vida, sino que Yamamoto, terco, no me dejaría atrás y me arrastraría, haciéndome un talón de Aquiles más grande del que ya era.

Forcé a mis piernas a responder.

-_¡Conviérteme, maldito idiota! Si lo haces, llegaremos más rápido. _–Volví a insistir, encolerizado por su negativa.

Yamamoto se detuvo a mitad del Parque Shiba. Observó a su alrededor, con un _deja vu _en la mirada. Los arboles con sus formas espectrales, la pequeña vereda empedrada con farolas a los costados, y debajo del baño de luz blanca y cónica, bancas de fierro en la soledad de una noche cruda. Una imagen típica de cualquier parque en esta época. Una persecución, vampiros, un mortal, muerte y separación o muerte en vida, eran los aditivos a la formula que hacían que su mano temblara. Pestañeó con una sombra vino naciente entre sus parpados. Eran lágrimas de sangre.

-_¿Así fue? _

Yamamoto asintió, cerrando su puño entorno a mis dedos, dándose cuenta a tiempo de que con la fuerza que aplicaba, me haría daño. Presentí que si le obligaba a contarme la historia, podría encontrar un hilo del cual sujetarme para tirar y obligarlo a acceder a transformarme. Di un paso hacía adelante, él pensó en echar a andar guardándose el recuerdo de una elección que aún no definía si fue la correcta o una completa equivocación, e interceptando la intensión de ambos, un tridente surgió de la oscuridad con rumbo al corazón del vampiro idiota que dejaba al descubierto su punto débil.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, Yamamoto no lo advirtió. Mi reacción fue instintiva: me interpuse entre ambos.

Tres pinchazos agudos se hundieron en la carne de mi pecho, proseguidos de un dolor tan fuerte que mi cuerpo no reaccionaba o lo identificaba. Me pesaba respirar y mantenerme en pie, como si mi cuerpo y yo nos desconociéramos.

Voy a estar bien, me decía. Voy a estar bien.

Aspire hondo. Debíamos seguir. La Torre de Tokyo no estaba lejos. Teníamos que cruzar el parque, andar un par de cuadras más y listo. Podríamos dormir en un resquicio oscuro de la Torre. No. Antes le golpearía por no escucharme cuando pedí que me llevara detrás de la línea de la inmortalidad, le diría que quería estar a su lado sin importar las vidas que costara, que estaba dispuesto a compartir su condena, que no se esforzara por ser más idiota, diciendo que no. Es probable que Hibari y Dino, sus "padres vampíricos" –por lo que entendía-, intervinieran para tranquilizarme, y yo aprovecharía para saber quién de ellos fue el que me arrebato al pedazo de bastardo japonés durante 10 largos años. Al anochecer del día siguiente, saldríamos de la ciudad. Para entonces, sujetaría la mano de Yamamoto hacía un tiempo indefinido.

Eso haría.

-_¿Qué… haces? _–Yamamoto llora. Sí. Son lagrimas rojas que caen en mis mejillas, en mi frente.- _¿Por qué… esa cara…?_ –Pregunto, adormecido. Que insensatas mis ganas de tomar una siesta…, los ojos me pesan, y con el clima glacial que hace, atrapado en sus brazos, tal vez sea lo mejor descansar para continuar. Solo unos minutos. Unos minutos y podre ponerme en pie y seguirlo, como lo he hecho desde que era mi estúpido profesor, el de la sonrisa bobalicona.- _Je… nunca pensé… verte… con una cara… como esta._ –Me burlo, creo que sonriendo. No siento mis dedos, mis piernas, mi rostro.- _Me harás… ponerme cursi… idiota._ –Cómo puedo, alcanzo su mejilla, acariciando su helada piel.- _Todo este tiempo… espere que vinieras por mi…_ -Toso. Mierda. Es un mal momento para enfermarse, porque ese "felices por siempre" que me metió en la cabeza cuando era un niño, esta a la vuelta de la esquina...- _que vinieras para llevarme…_ -10 años, y finalmente, llegaste.

...

**Epilogo**

_10 años después - Italia_

-_Kyouya… deberíamos aprovechar esta noche para hacer "cositas de padres"… en otro lugar._ –Sugirió Dino en un lujurioso tono, sujetándole por detrás, de la cintura.

El mayor se estremeció de pies a cabeza al oírle, soltándole un tonfazo, y girándose al tiempo que Dino caía de rodillas, doblado del dolor y abrazándose el estómago. Sus ojos granita relucían intensos, tanto como sus mejillas, en una de las antiguas mansiones de las que aún era dueño Dino, y que ocupaban en muy contadas ocasiones para evitar ser localizados por los Cazadores.

-_¡Ite!… Kyouya, no tienes idea de cuánto duele tu "dulce" amor. _–Continúo jugándose el cuello con sus comentarios el rubio.

En respuesta, una feroz mirada lo atravesó, advirtiéndole que un comentario más como ese, y pasaría los siguientes años buscando los pedazos de su cuerpo que hicieran falta, cuando se los arrancara a mordiscos y los arrojara al océano.

-_Vamos, Kyouya._ –Pasó de la invitación perversa a la súplica.- _No creo que sea buena idea quedarnos esta noche._

-_¿Por qué "no sería buena idea"? _–Exigió una explicación, apretando el mango de las tonfas, con el cosquilleo que el aliento de Dino le produjo, haciendo de las suyas, aun.

-_¡Sabes porque! _

Y si, efectivamente, lo sabía. En cuanto pasara lo que tenía que pasar, la mansión se llenaría de sonidos que ninguno de los dos deseaba escuchar –benditos oídos vampíricos-, por mero pudor. Tal vez si el sitio donde el "suceso" se desarrollara, no quedara tan cerca, habría menos problema, pero desde donde estaban y tratándose de una mansión pequeña en comparación al resto de las que Dino poseía, las posibilidades de ser escuchas de honor, eran muy altas y no gratas. Aun así, a Hibari, la "madre", no le complacía la idea de irse y dejar al "pequeño retoño" de la familia de vampiros que se había negado tajantemente durante siglos a formar, y que ahora poseía, a su suerte. Claro está que no lo admitiría.

-_Mamá debe dejar que el polluelo vuele._ –Comentó Dino, en pie, acercándose para convencerlo y consolarlo.- _Papá también siente que su polluelo crece demasiado rápido._ –Se lamentó, estirando los brazos para rodearlo, con un segundo tonfanzo lanzándolo directo a la lona.

-_¿A quién llamas "mamá"…, _-Lo sujetó de la parte trasera del cuello de la camisa blanca, arrastrándolo hacía la puerta y de ahí por el oscuro pasillo. No quería irse, y tampoco escuchar cómo se desarrollaba un reencuentro que él mismo había esperado, pues conocía la pequeña posibilidad que germinaba por fin, y por la cual había obligado a Yamamoto a seguir, sin decírsela, albergando la esperanza de los tres.-_ papá herbívoro?_

…

Cerró los ojos, reviviendo las escenas de hacía 10 años: Hayato, en sus brazos. El calor de su sangre extendiéndose por su ropa, goteando hacía el empedrado. Sus preciosas esmeraldas, apagándose lentas, conforme la vida le abandonaba. Su cuerpo laxo. Su voz. Su aroma. Sus labios temblorosos y el débil arco que formaban, con sus últimas palabras brotando, como si no supiera que estaban por separarlo con el "para siempre", que deseaban que los uniera.

El tridente en el suelo. Las pisadas retumbando en su dolor. Una burla, una carcajada y el reproche:

-_Este es el mismo dolor que yo sentí cuando me lo arrebataste._ –Era consciente del dolor que causaba en los demás al alimentarse, y aunque le pesaba, había logrado a hacerse a la idea, porque tenía un motivo para sobrevivir, el mismo motivo que ahora tenía para asesinar.

¿Qué siguió? Una encarnizada batalla… que sin importarle si salía avante o su cabeza rodaba, ganó.

El cuerpo de Mukuro quedó tendido en el pasto, destrozado, hasta el día siguiente en el que un desafortunado niño lo encontró. En las noticias, nacionales e internacionales, se informó de un asesinato brutal, atroz. Y bajo un cerezo, del otro lado del parque, la tierra fue removida para albergar el cuerpo inerte de un profesor que sería reportado como desaparecido.

Yamamoto recuerda el fracaso de sus intentos por traerlo de vuelta. El sabor de su sangre, más dulce que ninguna. Lo suave de su piel. Nada sirvió. Y en el tiempo sin fin que le quedaba por delante, el sufrimiento se arrellanaba cómodamente, en una estancia que prometía la eternidad. "Si lo hubiera transformado", se repetía, ya sin intentar convencerse de que eso fue lo mejor.

Apretó los parpados, y una lágrima fue liberada. Una perla roja que trazaba su camino por los surcos de su piel.

-_Pensé que solo te vería así de patético una vez…, Takeshi._

Al salir de sus recuerdos, buscó desesperado el origen de la voz.

-_¿Qué sucede? ¿Te volviste más idiota en estos años?_

Una sombra se recortó a sus espaldas del resto de la habitación, avanzando hacía Yamamoto, que aún no encontraba el valor suficiente para voltear, y afrontar la posibilidad de que su imaginación, o la locura, le jugarán una mala pasada. En cambio, cerró los ojos con fuerza, negándose a ver, si no era posible no escuchar las ligeras pisadas que lo rodeaban y quedaban frente a él, o acallar su ruego interno de que fuera verdad.

-_¡Mírame, jodido imbécil! _

Con un puntapié, dos pares de miradas granita colisionaron. Yamamoto con la rodilla en el suelo, sujetando su espinilla.

-_Hayato…_ -Murmuró, con incredulidad en la voz.

-_¡No lo digas como si fuera un fantasma! _–Le reclamó apretando el ceño.

-_P-pero…_

-_Hibari…_ -No lo llamaría "suegra", como Dino aconsejó antes de pedirle que le llamara "padre", cuando se encontraron en el recibidor, ellos listos para atacar, creyendo que podría ser un intruso.- _me explicó un detalle que tú omitiste: convertirse toma 24 horas. _–Fue un sutil reclamo, con los brazos cruzados.- _Si me lo hubieras dicho, no habríamos perdido tanta energía en el tema, idiota._

Yamamoto, que aun permanecía en el suelo, incrédulo, no escuchaba lo que Gokudera decía, solo lo miraba, de punta a cabo. Las mismas manos de dedos largos y finos. La cintura varonil y delicada. Su cuello largo y blanco. La piel más clara de lo que podía haber imaginado. La punta de su nariz, que rogaba por un beso que bajara a sus labios carnosos y rosados. La profundidad salvaje de sus ojos, alguna vez esmeraldas, ahora rojos. Era Gokudera, y al mismo tiempo, ya no era Gokudera, porque ya no era un humano, aunque eso… carecía de importancia.

-_Hayato…_

Un impulsó bastó, para que los 20 años transcurridos, desaparecieran.

Un posesivo abrazo, un ansioso, temeroso y apasionado beso.

-_¿Sabes? No te perdonaría si se hace costumbre esto de abandonarme 10 años. _–Dijo Gokudera al separarse, mostrando los colmillos, en una seria amenaza.

Yamamoto soltó una sonora carcajada.

-_¡No es para que te rías! ¡Te lo estoy diciendo en serio! _–Reclamó irritado el joven vampiro, golpeándole en el pecho.

Los labios de Yamamoto, volvieron a cubrir los de su tierno neófito, con una suave sonrisa, hasta que cedió.

Aun no entendía cómo era posible tener a Gokudera de nuevo en sus brazos, y aunque le intrigaba, esa noche era una promesa que tardó años en cumplirse, un "_happy end_", que no pretendía opacar con detalles menores si esa persona estaba ahí.

Necesitó perderlo, para darse cuenta de que sus miedos fueron en vano, y que el infierno al que creyó atarse, compartido, era el paraíso.

-_Sé que es en serio. Por eso me rio. Porque estoy feliz por la amenaza._ –Repartió besos por todo su rostro, luchando con las manos que intentaban detener lo que Gokudera llamaba "babosear".- _Y porque no voy a volver a alejarme de ti, ni en 10 años ni 100 ni nunca. _

-_¡Demonios! _-Desvió el rostro para evitar otro beso.- _Pasan los años y tú solo te haces más rosa._

-_Es porque te amo, y porque sé que me amas._

Las mejillas del albino adquirieron una furiosa tonalidad rojiza, acentuada por su palidez. Yamamoto tenía toda la razón.

A dos días de su supuesta muerte, despertó en su tumba de tierra, desorientado y aterrado. Tal cual lo sospechaba Hibari por viejas leyendas, el par de herbívoros enamorados tenía una oportunidad de sobrepasar la adversidad que se presumía definitiva, si Gokudera era una de esas contadas personas que aun después de cruzar la frontera de la muerte, podían ser transformados en vampiros. De su especie, a lo sumo serían una decena los que sabían de dicha probabilidad, y no fue sino hasta que Yamamoto pudo hablar de lo ocurrido, de sus infructuosos intentos por convertirlo cuando su corazón estaba detenido, que la sopesó.

El margen de esperanza era corto, casi nulo. Y aun así por tercera vez, ese par superaba las expectativas del destino que parecía empecinado en interponerse. Primero, superando la barrera de la relación profesor-alumno. Más tarde, venciendo los límites de la noche. Y al último, vapuleando a la misma muerte.

Sus dedos se entrelazaron. Sus miradas se sostuvieron. Y en los labios unidos en un beso de sangre, la noche nacía con luz de luna, y llegaba a su fin para siempre dichosa.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora: <strong>

Este capítulo ya estaba terminado desde hace semanas, pero tras una serie de problemas tuve que reescribirlo, y me costó bastante. Entre otras cosas, mi vida es un medio caos actualmente, y pues… se hace lo mejor que se puede para sacar tiempo, tanto para despejarme y evitar que me explote la cabeza, como para escribir y divertirme haciendo estas cositas.

Terminado este fic, que la verdad pues si les gustó aunque sea un poquito, ya es ganancia, y agradeciendo su paciencia y que lo hayan seguido hasta el final, me paso a dar continuación a otro fic, en esta ocasión de la pareja Lucky, que es un TykixLavi (-Man). A la par, estaré subiendo una pequeña recopilación de one shots sobre la vida en familia de Yamamoto y Gokudera, a modo de continuación de un one shot que tengo en mi blog, llamado Baby, Baby. Y a ver qué pasa.

De nuevo, mil gracias porque llego al final de otro ff gracias a ustedes, aunque mucho tiempo después de lo planeado.

P.D: ¡8059 4ever! Y que cursi soy xD


End file.
